bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Женёq
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MASK page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 21:58, January 19, 2012 Page Moves Thank you for your contribution, but please keep in mind that a page move is not to be initiated until the topic is discussed and agreed upon, as it is written on our Manual of Style. Please keep this in mind in the future before you initiate anymore page moves. Thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki We have had a tumultuous relationship with other Bleach Wikis in the past and the practice of interwiki linking was discontinued due to these troubles. If you wish to interwiki link to the Russian Bleach Wiki, ask one of our three admins if they are alright with that.-- Regarding the translation you gave me (Houzankenbu to be precise) First of all, thank you very much for giving the Japanese translation of this particular technique. If you could put in parentheses how you pronounce that in Japanese, as well as whether or not it actually translates to "Dance of Blade Avalanche" I'd be really grateful. I need something like this: Shitonegaeshi (褥返し, "Cushion Return"), for example. But I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for what you gave me concerning this technique, I'm just not sure where to go with it. If you could help me out once again again, I'd be extremely grateful! Thank you once again! 13:13,4/12/2013 13:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much!! I'll just have to wait until he gets back to me on that. Do I have to message him about it, or will he see it on the Translation Corner page? Once again, thank you very much man! Translations While I know you are trying to help, please do not post up any translations. As it stands, Japanese kanji is difficult to translate, and we would rather let members at the translation corner handle it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Tres Cifras Hey, I just wanted to thank you for adding the kana/kanji for Tres Cifras. Can't say I was expecting it to happen so promptly nor for anyone to actually have them on hand, but you seem to have a talent for going "BAZAM, here's what you wanted". Again, thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Daichi Tenyō Say, since you seem to be active at the moment, could you provide a translation for Daichi Tenyō's kanji on the Translation Corner?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) HELLO Broken Scroller If you want to have the no-wiki link there just please don't add back the broken scroller in the middle of a discussion, its only so wide so it looks broken. I removed it for a reason. Thanks. Edit logs Hey Женёq, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but somehow this wiki's edit logs in the File namespace from 2014 and before were imported into the Russian Bleach Wiki, meaning someone had to request the XML files from Wikia/Fandom Staff. I was hoping you could shed some light on the issue here, as I was very confused to find out I suddenly had an edit history of 41 edits on the Russian Wiki all from this past Saturday. Thanks, :Alright, it's no issue then. The fact that I had edits there surprised me, but as long as there wasn't some security issue that Staff wasn't aware of (that was my biggest fear and a worst case scenario, and thankfully not true), then it's all good.